PhaXPha
by NekoLen
Summary: I tried this really corny badly plotted out story as an idea. I may re-write it with more lemoness in it if you guys like it that much. Phantom awakens one night when a stranger kisses him... It turns out that he is very simiular. Lemon, PhantomXPhantom


The dim room's silence and stillness was only broken by the shuddering gasps of Phantom, lying on his back with his eyes closed. Thoughts were buzzing through his head like mad bees. _Where is he? Why is he doing this? Who is he? I want him, it felt so good..._ Just three minutes ago, he was kissed by a handsome stranger.

He opened his eyes and saw the man's silhouette sitting on the bed next to him. He held his breath and listened raptly to the other's heavy breathing.

The man moved forward until Phantom could smell his sweet scent of flowers. He felt his skin crawl and flush. All he wanted was this man. His heart ached with great desire, with lust. His body started to shake. He watched the man silently though, with a cool calm steeling into his lustful eyes.

Phantom smiled slightly, feeling the other's cool fingers stroke his bare chest. He let a soft moan escape his lips and felt a tightness constricting his body.

"You like that?" the man whispered sadistically into Phantom's ear.

"Aha, nrgh," Phantom whispered back longingly.

"You want me, don't you?"

Phantom nodded, urging the man to do more than just stroke his chest. He loved the feel of bare skin on skin. "Who are you? I hate you; look what you've done to me. I hate feeling so weak. I should kill you now," he growled at the stranger, gazing up at the unseen face beside him.

"I am your dreams; I am your lust; your love; your EVERYTHING." The man straddled Phantom, with a leg at each hip. Phantom's nether regions exploded with intense pleasure and Phantom groaned. "I haven't even done anything to you yet..." He laughed cruelly and sat back on his heels.

_What a fucking bastard,_ Phantom struggled to think in his haze of desperation. Even if he thought this guy was a bastard, the way he toyed with Phantom turned him on further. He closed his eyes and waited with his bare neck turned to his captor. "I'm at your mercy... Hurry up and do your thing before I kill you."

Laughing, again, the man started to lick Phantom's chest. His tongue glided across his skin with extreme ease. Phantom gasped under it, extreme passion gripping his body. He felt weak, vulnerable and worthless; all the feelings he would usually despise. But not tonight.

He grew more excited when he felt the man's fingers hook onto his pants and dragged them down to his knees. The man sniggered and touched the large lump in Phantom's underwear.

"You're hard already?" he questioned almost lovingly, tugging down the underwear. He looked down at Phantom's erection and smiled. "How cute," he commented tauntingly.

"Nrgh!" Phantom grunted frustrated at the man and glared at him. The man was smirking as he looked down at Phantom.

"It's so small," he sniggered. Before Phantom could growl in retaliation, the man grabbed him and started to tug and yank at his already hard cock. "I can make it bigger..."

Phantom closed his eyes, moaning in desire, and let delicious sensations wash over his body like a gentle breeze. "Oh God! Please! So good!" he managed to choke out. He started as a wet moistness closed itself around it. Phantom screamed in intense pleasure. His hands whipped down and found the man's head. He twisted his fingers into the man's purple-silver hair. He was getting unbearably tight.

The man stopped and looked down at Phantom's flushed face. "You're so willing for me to screw you, aren't you?" Phantom snapped his eyes open furiously.

"I thought you would be harder than this... You disappoint me, Phantom. You're just like putty in my hands," the man muttered, kissing Phantom's neck. He playfully bit and Phantom yelped. "You're so easy."

"Shut up!" Phantom gasped, angry at how weak he was. He sat up and pushed the man off him. The man fell back onto the bed. It was Phantom's turn to mount him.

"How does it feel?" he growled. He held the man's wrists and roughly forced them back, pinning the man on the bed. Phantom smirked. "Now I'm the dominant one!"

A coy smile sneaked across the other's face. "You got me where you want me... do me," he said.

"It's my turn to play with you," Phantom taunted, licking the man's wrists.

"Do whatever you want, you're the naked one."

Phantom blushed. It was true. He smirked to himself and started to take off the man's clothes. The man lay there, not struggling against it, with a silly smile on his face. Soon, they were both naked.

"Now you are on the same level," Phantom said, still holding the man down by the wrists.

"Except you're hard, I'm not," the man pointed out. Phantom rolled his eyes, starting to hate this guy truly.

"Now you are being difficult."

The man smiled. "Say what you like, I am you after all."

Phantom cursed. The room went dark and when he opened his eyes he was lying on his back naked with bed sheets twisted around him. He was sweaty and hot, unbearably tight down there. He sighed. _Damn, that couldn't have been a dream!_ He laughed. _To think I nearly screwed myself... Is that possible?_

"Are you awake?" a tired voice asked beside him. He turned his head and scowled. Peta's crazy smile put him at unease for some reason.

"What did you do?" Phantom demanded in horror, he had gone to sleep dressed.

"I promise, not much."

"Peta!"

So maybe it was a dream, or maybe┘ As the two fought, a shadow stole away into the night, giggling with glee. "Phantom's greatest desire is himself!" it exclaimed out loud to all who would listen.

END?

LOL, I ended really cheesy. I'll try to write more ff and post them on.  
Coming soon: Trust Me- It is 10 years in the future. As Rolan morns Phantom's death still, Alviss finds him and saves him at a sudden change of heart. As the days wear on, Rolan starts to depend on Alviss more and more until he become totally obsessed... Tell me if you like the idea of this story! Also: My OC story... Keep an eye out for it XD Reg


End file.
